The Wolf's Fox
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: A fox named Naruto lost its family one day, leaving it all alone inside the dark forest of Konoha. The next day, it met a wolf named Sasuke. The two of them then started living together - but what happened when Sasuke got into heat? SasuNaru, shota, AU


**_Note_**_: This is a SasuNaru shota - i.e. this story has some (a LOT) pedophilic actions in it! Don't like it, stop right now and press the button back on your browser! Thank you very much! To all those who stayed, please enjoy this story and review at the end of this story!_

**_Pairing:_**_ SasuNaru; twenty-year old Sasuke and ten-year-old Naruto_

**_Full Summary:_**_ A little fox cub named Naruto lost its family one day, leaving it all alone inside the dark forest of Konoha. The very next day, it met a lonely wolf named Sasuke. Needless to say, the two of them then started living together - but what happened when Sasuke got into heat, and Naruto wanted to help him? SasuNaru, yaoi, shota, AU, OOC_

**xXxSasuxNaruxXx**

Once, deep inside the forest of Konoha; lived a blissful little fox with its family of two doting parents and a caring brother happily. However, the sun wasn't always bright and shining for the fox cub. One unfortunate day, when the first day of the hunting season had begun, when it had rained so terribly, the little cub lost both its parents and its brother. It was left alone, drenched in coldness and pain as it tried to find a shelter in the darkness of the night.

"Woo..."

It cried out in despair, sheltering under a huge tree, thinking about its tale of woe. All of a sudden, the lightning flashed and the thunder roared dangerously, causing the little cub to yelp out in fear. Then, it noticed the fire that was starting to burn the tree that it was shading under, screaming in terror as the blaze swallowed the tree up almost immediately. The fox cub quickly scurried away in horror, not looking where it was heading to.

It ran and ran until all of its energy was drained out and it fell onto the hard muddy ground; exhausted, pained and terrified. It continued to lay there, tears streaming down its pretty blue eyes that had been fogged up from all the warm salty liquid. Before long, the little fox blacked out under the thunderstorm, protected by nothing but the dark eerie woods and the pitch black cloud-filled sky of the cold midnight.

**xXxSasuxNaruxXx**

"Kid? Oi, kid, wake up..."

"Unh..."

"Oi, kid," the voice called again and he felt a finger poking on his chubby cheek. "Kid, what are you doing, sleeping here? Kid?"

Golden brows furrowed in slight irritation, the little boy fluttered his eyes open slowly. "Mn...who...who are you, mister?"

"...Sasuke...a wolf," the guy in front of him replied, staring down at him without any emotion.

Upon hearing that the other male was a wolf, the golden-haired boy gasped in horror and quickly, he tried to get up and run away - but to his consternation, he had sprayed his right ankle from running the night earlier. Crying out in pain, he looked fearfully at the wolf as his body started to tremble in terror. The crouching one raised a brow and observed the little boy's feature; small skinny body that was caramel in color, short spiky hair that was brighter than the golden sun, big bright eyes that could put the azure sky to shame, a pair of huge orange fox ears that framed the round face with three pair of whisker-like scars on the chubby cheek and a furry long tail that was in the same color as the ears, having a white tip.

"Hn...you're a fox, huh?" he smirked devilishly at the small child.

"O-onegai..." the little boy whimpered; his body trembling, his fists clenched and his ears stood low in fright. "D-don't hurt me...I beg you...please..."

Still smirking, the wolf leaned closer to the fox and sniffed him eagerly. "Hn...you smell nice...just perfect...for my dinner..."

"I-iie!"

The guy resisted the urge to start rolling on the floor and laugh his head off, licking the boy's cheek as if he was tasting the blond. The child, on the other hand, could not control his fear any longer and he started sobbing as the young man continued to lick his face and neck hungrily. Noticing this, Sasuke smirked again and stopped his motion as he faced the crying one, licking his lips. The fox, not knowing when he had closed his eyes, opened them slowly and he met eyes with the pair of mesmerizing dark bottomless pits that belonged to the wolf in front of him. He wanted to look away, he wanted to shut his eyes, but he couldn't - it was almost like he had been hypnotized with the black orbs.

"...oi, what are you staring at, kid?"

"Huh?" he blinked and realized the current situation he was in. "N-nothing.... A-are you...going to...eat me?"

"Hn...what do you think?" the guy smirked.

The look of fear occupied the child's face once again. "I-I...please don't eat me, Mister Wolf.... I-I can be of good use to you..."

"Oh, really?" the male raised both brows. "...say, what's your name, kid?"

"N...r'to..." the boy replied in apprehension, his voice barely heard.

"Hn? What was that?"

"...it's...Naruto..."

He smirked again. "So, Na-ru-to, I'll give you two choices; you can either come with me to my warm comforting den...or you can stay here in this dark eerie forest...which one would you choose?"

Naruto looked around and cringed when he saw nothing but frightening trees surrounding him, clenching his chest fearfully. He then turned to the guy and stared at him with a hopeful expression, causing the young man to smirk when he knew that his bait had just been eaten by the innocent young child. Scooping the little boy into his arms gently, he carried the fox bridal-styled back to his lair. The blond, on the other hand, gripped the cloth that was covering the wolf's chest and bit his lower lip, worrying if something bad would happen to him because of his choice to follow the other male back to his home. Nevertheless, he knew it was better than staying alone in the frightful murky woods.

"...scared, kid?"

He looked up at Sasuke and nodded faintly. "...d-demo...I'd rather be eaten by you...than having to stay by myself...in the forest..."

"Hn..." the guy stared blankly at him and said nothing more.

About fifteen minutes later, they reached a big cave that was located near a huge enchanting waterfall with a crystal-clear lake at the bottom of the roaring cascade. As the child he was, Naruto gaped at the extremely beautiful view before him, almost mesmerized by such a captivating sight. Sasuke snorted a little at this and got inside his den, placing the boy on his bed that was made up from a raised platform in which he had covered it with some furs from the animals that he had hunted. To the blond's shock and horror, there were also some fox furs below him. He trembled in terror once more, holding his shaking body as he tried his hardest not to spill the tears that was forming at the corner of his blue eyes.

"...I'll remove them if you want," the male suddenly spoke, approaching him slowly.

His teeth gritted, the fox braved himself to ask; "A-are you...going to do the same to me?"

"Iie," the wolf briefly replied, getting rid of the orange and red furs from his sleeping place. "I'm not interested in small animals' furs..."

"T-then...what are you going to do to me?"

"I don't know...but for now, I'll heal your injury first..." he responded imperturbably while beginning to clean the blond's twisted ankle.

**xXxSasuxNaruxXx**

And so, from that day on, the little fox cub started to live with the wolf, happy yet worried about its future with its own predator, the wolf. Every single day, it would be worrying whether that would be the day when it would the meal of the wolf. It waited and waited anxiously for the day to come, yet, much to the fox's surprise, it never came. They lived together blissfully, helping each other throughout their days and nights, just like a real family. Somehow, it made the cub really happy, and it hoped that its second happiness would not end.

Nevertheless, fate was never at its side. One terrifying day, the fox went out hunting with the wolf when it suddenly started to rain heavily. Lightning sparked and thunder clashed against each other, bringing the cub's nightmare back to it. Frightened, it wailed out and was about to run away to shelter when the wolf hovered above it, protecting the little fox from the downpour. Picking the cub gently, the wolf immediately ran back towards the safety of their den.

Once they were both safe and sound inside the warm cave, the wolf placed the tiny fox onto its sleeping platform and it never left the quivering traumatized cub. They stayed close and snuggled against each other until the smaller of the two was drifted off to its blissful dreamland; the place where its family were waiting for it every single night, the place where thunderstorm never happened, the place where happiness were the only thing that existed.

**xXxSasuxNaruxXx**

"Oi, kid...you're awake?"

"Mn...S-Suke?"

The guy stared down at the child. "It's morning, wake up already..."

"Mn..." the boy got up from his slumber and yawned. "Hm...ohayo, Suke..."

"Hn..."

"You're always so cold to me, geez..." the blond pouted, but gave the young man a small kiss on the cheek nevertheless.

"Hn..."

Walking towards the entrance to the cave, the fox found out that it had stopped raining. "Uwah! It's such a beautiful day today! Ne, Suke? How about we go for a swim today?"

Sasuke stared at the kitsune expressionlessly before he turned away and started preparing the breakfast, ignoring the pouting kid that let out a whine and headed to the waterfall to have a swim by himself. All the way there, he complained - rather loudly - about how the wolf was being so mean to him even though they had been living together for a couple of months. The guy could only roll his eyes as he tried his best not to come out and strangle the boy for being so obnoxious early in the morning. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the okami let out a small sigh and continued making the meals for both him and the loud boisterous male. All of a sudden, he heard a cry from outside and was sure that the voice belonged to the blond.

"Naruto!" he immediately ran out and found out that the little boy was nowhere to be seen. "Kuso...where the hell is he?!"

"...got ya!"

Without any warning, the fox pounced onto him from his back, causing the both of them to fall into the cool deep lake. The young man emerged from the chilling water frantically, only to have Naruto laughing at him as he watched the wolf from the side. Growling angrily, Sasuke submerged and swam towards the kitsune, and the two of them started having a chasing game with each other. It was indeed, such a happy morning - if the guy didn't start feeling weirdly warm and fuzzy inside. He gulped and let go of the one in his embrace immediately, sensing the heat that was beginning to run all the way through his blood and causing him to warm up slowly.

"...Suke? What's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly, approaching the male and touching his arm. "Suke?"

"Don't," the young man growled warningly, jerking his arm away. "...gomen..."

Before the boy could ask any further, Sasuke had already gone back to the den, leaving the little cub dumbfounded with his sudden behavior. Anxious and concerned about the wolf, he too, got into the cave and found the okami at the other end of the cavern, sitting on top of a rock with his grayish-black furry tail swishing around enthusiastically, his back facing the child. The blond approached the guy slowly, but halted when he let out a warning growl, mentioning so that the fox stayed away from him. The kitsune was about to cry, but he held back his tears when he heard the raggedy tone in the male's voice. Brows furrowed agitatedly, he tried approaching the young man again.

"Naru, please...just...stay away from me right now..."

"D-demo..." Naruto bit his lower lip. "Naze?"

"...I'm in heat..." Sasuke growled again, covering his eyes with his hand.

The boy widened his eyes a little. "In...in heat?"

He gasped and placed his hand upon his lips, not believing what the guy had just said. Indeed, he may be a little too young to understand it - he was ten, by the way - but he knew exactly what would happen when an animal gets in heat. He stayed frozen, not knowing what to do. Should he run away immediately? Or should he just stayed with the wolf until everything was over? He didn't know what would be the best answer. The both of them stayed silent for the next few minutes, until the young man snorted all of a sudden and went out of the cave, leaving the blond alone with his thoughts. The fox, on the other hand, just stayed at the same spot and continued to think.

**xXxSasuxNaruxXx**

The little fox cub was left alone inside the huge cave that was then felt so cold and empty. Staring at the last place where it saw its friend the wolf before it went away, the small cub became so sad that it stayed inside the cavern, not noticing that it had beginning to rain outside the cave. Slowly, it retreated back to the den area, feeling very miserable and upset that the wolf had disappeared, leaving the tiny fox all by its poor little self.

When the first lightning flashed and the thunder roared soon after, that was when the cub realized that it was raining very heavily. It bright cerulean eyes widened in shock and sudden fear, immediately longing for the warmth that the wolf would share with it whenever it rained. Frightfully, it walked slowly towards the entrance to the den to search for the presence of the wolf, but nevertheless, it was nowhere to be found.

"Woo..."

Crying out in misery, it withdrew into the lair and rested on the raised platform, waiting for the wolf to return as it cried in despondency. It was not long before it was drifted off to its dreamland, but this time, the dream was more like a nightmare than its usual happy dreams. In the dream, it was raining, just like the rainstorm that was occurring in the real world. It was alone; no loving family, no sunshine, no happiness, nothing but sadness and sorrow.

**xXxSasuxNaruxXx**

"Kid? Oi, kid? Wake up. Oi, Naru, wake up."

"Nnh! Mnh..."

"Oi, Naru," the same voice called again, this time with a hand that slapped his chubby cheek continuously yet gently. "Naru, daijoubu? Naru? Kid?"

"Nnh...S-Suke?" he finally fluttered his eyelids opened, his azure eyes meeting the guy's black ones.

The young man's face showed nothing but concern towards the little boy. "Did you have a nightmare just now?"

"...is...is it morning?" the blond asked, changing the subject. "You...when did you return, Suke?"

"...a couple of hours ago..."

With that, the male understood that the kitsune did not want to talk about his dream, so he decided to just let it go. Kissing the fox gently on his forehead, the wolf got to his feet and started preparing a little meal for the both of them as he told the boy to go and wash his face at the lake. Following what Sasuke had said, Naruto got up and walked out of the den in a leisure pace as he was still quite disturbed from the nightmare that he had had the night earlier. Once he was outside, he gaped upon seeing such an enchanting view of the forest that morning. There was even a beautiful rainbow under the waterfall.

"Uwah...it's so beautiful..."

"...it's the aftermath after the storm, you know..." the guy suddenly spoke, appearing behind him. "Even though the storm is always very frightening and harmful, the outcome of it is constantly the opposite; pretty and lively.... It's about time you learn something like that, kid..."

The boy stared at the young man, his fists clenched a little. "But...why would the storm be so scary then? If it would result something like this?"

"That...is the magic of life...it's something that we live in...something that we grow up with..." the okami replied, patting the blond's hair a little as he walked to the lake and undressed himself slowly.

"A-ah, S-Suke...you're going for a swim?"

"...what do you think?"

At this, the fox pouted and approached the male. "...um...is it okay...if I join you?"

"Hn?" Sasuke glanced at the kitsune briefly. "...you're not afraid? Of the possible sequences, I mean, as I am still in my heat?"

"...d-daijoubu.... I know you won't do anything to me, Suke," Naruto smiled sweetly.

"Hn..."

The two of them then stripped themselves completely and got into the cool refreshing water, washing each other as they chatted and joked - well, only the boy did most of the talking and the joking, though. All of a sudden, the guy felt like his second wave of heat coming to him, his body temperature increasing weirdly. The blond, not knowing this, continued to play and wash the other's back playfully as he flicked his tail around the water mischievously, splashing the water around. Then, out of the blue, the young man jerked away from the kitsune, growling at the surprised little fox who was absolutely shocked to see the pair of black orbs that was swirling dangerously into red.

"S-Su-Suke?" the pair of azure eyes widened a little.

"D-don't," the wolf growled, backing when the smaller one approached him. "Naru, I'm warning you..."

"...Suke..."

Immediately - and very unexpectedly, Naruto ran towards Sasuke, pouncing onto him and causing the both of them to fall back into the lake. The guy growled warningly so that the boy would let go, but he just stayed close to the young man. Bit by bit, the wolf's member started to harden as he tried futilely to get away from the little creature that was hanging on to him. Letting out what sounded to be a whine, the fox tightened his grip around the okami's waist, using his legs and tail so that he could hold on to the other male strongly. Soon enough, the taller of the two started to get tired and he just let himself fall back into the liquid, bringing the kitsune together with him.

"S-Suke?"

"Don't, kid..." he replied, his eyes covered by his hand as his other hand wrapped around the tiny body. "Don't let go of me now...things will get worse..."

"...okay..." Naruto mumbled softly, lying on top of Sasuke as he bit his lower lip.

They stayed in the same position, letting the water float them to whenever as the little boy slowly drifted to his dreamland, which this time was once again, a happy dream. The guy, on the other hand, was having some trouble with his groin area, but he decided to just let it go as he knew he would startle the child if he got to his feet and left the blond all of a sudden. Gradually, he lifted his hand away from his eyes which had turned to black again and he let out a small sigh, patting the sleeping fox's back affectionately. Not long after, he too fell into a light slumber, still floating above the water. It was not until it had started to rain that the both of them were awoken in alarm.

"Iie, Suke!" Naruto called out immediately, his eyes shut as his tiny hands gripped onto Sasuke's shoulders in fear.

"Sh, it's going to be alright," the guy spoke gently, getting up from the lake as the rain started to pour harder. "...let's return to the den."

The boy did not say a word, just nodding faintly as he held on to the young man tightly, his eyes still closed with his lower lip bitten and his legs and tail wrapped around the male's waist. Quickly, the wolf made his way to the cave, wading through the water as swiftly as he could as the water level was slowly rising to a dangerous height. Picking up their scattered clothes on the way, the okami made it just before the first lightning exploded in the air and the thunder roared out treacherously. Upon hearing this, the blond hissed and hugged the other male tighter in fright. All of a sudden, Sasuke realized that they both were naked - and his heat immediately rolled back once more.

'K-kuso!' he cursed mentally, sensing his slowly-hardening manhood. 'Not now, please! Not when the kid's like this! Kuso!'

"S-Suke...onegai...hold me.... I'm scared...Suke..." Naruto pleaded, his voice cracked and raggedy.

"Naru, please...understand my condition..."

"Iie!" the boy cried out and the guy felt his chest getting warmly wet. "Onegai, Suke...I'm scared...I'm so scared...Suke..."

The young man shut his eyes, hoping that he was doing the right thing while slowly wrapping his arms around the small body. As he embraced the blond gently, he rocked him to sleep and walked to the raised platform to place the kid on it. Nevertheless, when he had placed the fox there, he just would not let go of the male. No matter how hard he tried, the kitsune just held on tightly to him, whimpering and moaning out in terror of the harsh climate. Knowing that he could not do anything except to stay by the kitsune, the wolf gave in and lied down beside the littler one with one arm wrapped protectively against the boy who in return, cuddled nearer to him.

'Fuck...I'm still hard,' he hissed out slightly when his erection suddenly poked Naruto's tummy, causing the blond to mewl out. 'Kuso...what am I going to do now? I can't just release myself here. Kami-sama...why do you hate me so much?'

**xXxSasuxNaruxXx**

The fox and the wolf stayed in the same spot until the rain stopped a few hours later. Nevertheless, by then, the wolf's 'problem' had not settled yet. It was still in heat, and it was in need of a partner desperately. Yet, it knew it could not do such a thing with the fox as it was still too little. Indeed, it did not really care which animal it would release itself to, but this time, it was the age that mattered. What's more, the little fox was its companion; there was no way that it would do that to its own friend.

Nonetheless, it also knew that its 'problem' would never settle down if it just let it be. And, as its senses slowly seeped away, the wolf started to think that it was not really wrong if it just release itself instead of doing the little fox cub. So, it slowly began to rub itself against the not-knowing cub's tummy, causing the fox to mewl out in displeasure. However, it took no notice of it as it slowly rose up and got above the small fox and started dry humping it.

Still not realizing that it was being used as an object of satisfaction, the fox mewled again and turned itself so that it was lying on its stomach. At this, the wolf lost all of it senses and it immediately bit down on the fox's nape, making the cub wake up abruptly. It then instantly apprehended what the wolf was doing. Yet, it did not have any strength to push the bigger and stronger wolf away. Instead, it just mewled and whimpered out in both pain and pleasure.

"Woo...woo..."

**xXxSasuxNaruxXx**

"Anh...anh...Suke...nnh...Su-Suke..."

"Fuck...Naru..."

"S-Suke..." the boy panted out, clawing the fur underneath him harshly. "Suke...mnh..."

"Kuso...I can't...hold it in...unh...Naru-to...!" the guy grunted out the blond's name and spurted out his cum all over the tiny tanned body.

After milking out all of his semen, the young man immediately rolled himself off the fox and ended up on the floor, panting for breath. The kitsune was also panting as he turned to the wolf and stared at the back of his head, wondering what exactly had happened between them. Slowly, he got up - and noticed that his "Lil' Naru" was sticking up for unknown reasons. In an instant, his face turned beet red as he tried to cover his erected member with his hand, only resulting in the okami turning to him in shock of his sudden squirming. Thinking that Naruto was squirming and blushing because of what he had done, Sasuke instantly tried to calm the boy down.

"O-oi, Naru!" he hugged the blond, caressing his back continuously. "Sh...gomen...gomenasai...I really shouldn't have done it to you...gomenasai, Naruto..."

"S-Suke...i-it's not that...un..." the fox whimpered, panting a little.

"Then what is it, Naru?"

Too embarrassed to speak, the kitsune pointed down at his erection, looking away in discomfiture. The guy looked down to where he was pointing, and his eyes widened in surprise, his cheeks starting to redden. Nevertheless, he was indeed happy that the boy had shown a positive reaction - even though he really had not expected it from the little creature. The blond, on the hand, started squirming in discomfort again, unconsciously rubbing his hard member against the young man's stomach, gasping out with a lustful expression on his face, his eyes half-lidded and his cheeks red as he panted.

"S-Suke...help me, please..." the fox breathed out. "I'm getting...hotter...unh...."

"...I can do that...but then, I need you to help me as well...can you do that, Naru?" Sasuke asked, laying Naruto on the platform as he hovered on top of the child.

"O-okay...anything...ah..."

The guy licked his dry lip and hoped that he was doing the right thing. "Okay...bear the pain, okay?"

**xXxShota AlertxXx**

With that, he leaned forward and kissed the kitsune's lips gently and carefully, not wanting him to be pushed away from his sudden act. Receiving no negative response from the smaller one, he parted his lips and started trailing his tongue along the boy's lower lip. Shyly, the blond opened his mouth, granting access for the muscle to his hot cavern. Happy with the invitation, Sasuke started traveling across the warm mouth, memorizing each and every single inch of it from the thought that it might be the first and the last time that he would do this to the blond. Their tongues touched suddenly, and Naruto mewled out in surprise.

"Mn..."

After about a minute, the boy started whimpering, signaling that he needed air. The wolf immediately parted away from the bruised red lips so that the smaller one could breathe while he reached for the blond's tanned neck, sucking and licking the luscious sensitive skin and making the fox moaned and mewled. Slowly, the okami's hand went down to one of the perked nipples, brushing his thumb against it, earning a delightful whimper from the little kitsune as he arched his back from the sudden tickling pleasure. Smirking contentedly, Sasuke glanced up at the lustful expression of Naruto's before he reached for the other nipple, licking the nub a little.

"Anh! Ah...ah...S-Suke..." he moaned out, gripping black locks in his tiny hands.

While the guy sucked and played with both the boy's nipples, his free hand reached down for the blond's erection, grazing his thumb on the sticky tip lightly. The fox let out a mewl and bucked his hips up, pressing the young man's head against his chest. Then, the wolf started trailing butterfly kisses all the way to the angry red member of the kitsune, licking the head slightly and receiving a moan of ecstasy from the smaller being. Smirking once more, he sucked on the tip, drinking all the precum that spurted out slowly from the small shaft. Soon enough, his small licking and sucking turned to deep-throating as he bobbed his head up and down the boy's erection.

"N-nyaa," Naruto whimpered. "A-anh...S-Suke, ah...unh...n-ah...ah.... S-Suke...s-stop...I...anh...I want to...unh...pee...ah..."

"...just release it in my mouth, Naru," Sasuke spoke, smirking as he knew what exactly the boy was talking about actually.

"I-iie...t-that's dirty...anh..."

Nevertheless, before the guy could reply, jets of warm sticky liquid spurted out from the blond's shaft, dirtying the young man's face in an instant. Quickly, the wolf milked out the fox using his mouth, drinking all of the kitsune's semen until he had swallowed the cum completely. He then licked all the traces of the liquid around his mouth, wiping off the rest of it using the back of his hand and lubricating his digits at the same time. The little creature, on the other hand, just stared at the okami with half-lidded eyes as he panted for breath. Just when he was closing his eyes fully, he felt something novel entering his tiny hole. Immediately, he opened his eyes and clenched the muscles around the object.

"S-Suke, w-what's that? Un...t-take it out...ah..."

"Sh...it's going to be alright..." Sasuke said softly, kissing Naruto's temple lovingly. "Bear with me, okay, Naru?"

"...mn..." the boy nodded faintly, clenching his muscles once again.

Seeing the positive reaction, the guy sighed in relief, kissing the boy's forehead again as he began stroking the blond's inside using his middle finger. A while later, he inserted the second finger, causing the kid to flinch and tighten himself in discomfort. Planting another soothing kiss on the sweaty forehead, the young man started making scissoring motion inside the fox, moving very slowly so that he would not hurt the sensitive being. Soon enough, he added another finger and searched for the spot that would make the kitsune see stars. It did not take him long though; as soon as he plunged deeper into the creature, he let out a strangled cry and clenched his muscle tightly, arching his back as he moaned out the male's name.

"S-Sa-Suke...ah..."

'Found it,' the wolf thought in joy, moving faster inside his lover.

Naruto slowly started to harden again, and noticing this, the okami thought that he was ready. He took out his fingers, earning a groan of displeasure from the boy. Smirking, Sasuke positioned his huge throbbing manhood in front of the blond's entrance, kissing his tanned forehead as the guy thrust into him little by little. Sensing the new entity inserted into him, the child cried out in surprise and pain, his back bent as he held on tightly to the young man for support, tightening himself firmly around the big shaft. Tears started trickling down his cheeks as he bit down his lower lip, straining himself from emitting a scream.

"Naru...daijoubu?"

"Um...mnh..." the fox nodded faintly, gazing into the pair of obsidian pools.

"...you can tell me if it hurts a lot, okay?" the guy said softly. "...is it okay now?"

Nodding his head again, the kitsune wrapped his legs and arms around the wolf and thrust himself upward towards the okami's member. He let out a loud moan of delight and tightened himself, his back arched beautifully. Upon seeing this, Sasuke smiled inwardly as he began to move inside the smaller one slowly and carefully so that he would not hurt the fragile body. All of a sudden, Naruto's closed eyes opened abruptly as he gasped and bucked his hips, his muscles clenching tightly around the guy's huge shaft. 'Found it,' the young man smirked and jolted himself faster and harder into the boy, hitting his sweet spot dead with every thrust.

"Ah! Ah! Sa-Suke! Ah! Kami, ah!"

"Unh...fuck, Naru..." he growled, moving faster inside the blond. "Kuso...you're so tight...fuck-fucking tight...ugh..."

"S-Suke...ah! I-I...ah, I need...to pee...unh...again! Ah! Suke!"

With the loud moan of the wolf's name, the fox bent his back once more as he spurted out his seeds, staining both his and the okami's bodies. Sensing the muscles around him clenching like crazy, Sasuke too, came and emptied his load deep inside the kitsune, earning a delightful gasp from the smaller being. Then, he slowly pulled out from the tiny body and rolled them both around so that he was lying on the platform and Naruto was lying on top of him, the two of them panting and gasping for air. Sasuke was the first to regain his normal breathing, and he pulled the little boy into a loving embrace as he caressed the golden locks, planting a small kiss on the tanned forehead.

**xXxSasuxNaruxXx**

The two animals then fell into a deep slumber beside each other, sleeping peacefully in the warmth of their bodies. About a couple of hours later, the wolf woke up - and found out that the fox was nowhere to be seen. Panicked, the wolf then started searching for the little cub around the cave, but still, there was no trace of the fox there. After a few minutes, the wolf gave up on searching for the cub and it walked slowly out of its den towards the lake, heartbroken.

All of a sudden, it heard a loud mewl that it was sure belonged to the little fox. Instantly, its ear perked up and it looked around to search for the small fox again. Then, to its luck, it saw the littler animal playing with itself inside the cool water, splashing around happily. The wolf's heart fluttered in happiness and joy as it waded through the liquid to get to the cub. Upon seeing the wolf, the fox squealed again and it immediately swam towards the bigger one.

When they were close enough, the cub leaped off the water and pounced onto the wolf, licking its face joyfully and lovingly. The wolf, in return, licked back the fox's face and threw itself back so that it was lying on its back above the water with the little creature on top of its body. They stayed in the same position for sometime, with the little kitsune licking and kissing the okami's face affectionately while the wolf continued to float around the lake.

**xXxSasuxNaruxXx**

"...ne, Suke?"

"Hn?"

"...would you go and leave me alone if you find someone better?" the boy looked up at the guy.

"Of course not, kid," the young man smiled unexpectedly. "I'm responsible for taking away your virginity at such a young age...I won't ever leave you, remember that..."

The blond pouted slightly and sat on top of the wolf. "But ya know, Suke...you can't call me 'kid' anymore..."

"...I'll call you whatever I want...kid."

"Geh...you're such a meany!"

Smirking, the bigger of the two leaned forward and kissed the fox gently, making him blush and freeze instantly. The two of them then got out of the water and went back to their den, with Sasuke sneering and Naruto flushing as they dressed themselves back in their clothes, in which Sasuke's being a normal kimono whilst Naruto's was a yukata. All of a sudden, the okami lifted the kitsune bridal-styled and seated him on the platform, crouching down in front of the littler being as he held the boy's hand. At this, the blond blushed again, but returned the guy's smile nevertheless as his stomach started to coil together, the butterflies fluttering around excitedly.

"...Na-ru-to," the young man called his name out, gazing straight into the pair of azure eyes. "I love you...I love you, very much...Naruto..."

"S-Sasu-ke...I...I love...I love you too...Sasuke," the fox started to tear up.

The two of them stared at each other lovingly before the wolf leaned up and captured the kitsune's lips in a small affectionate kiss. It lasted for about ten seconds before they parted and the smaller of the two hugged the okami tightly, crying happily as he continuously told the bigger one that he loved him so much.

"I love you, Sasuke," he gazed into Sasuke's obsidian eyes. "I love you, Sasuke...I love you so much..."

"...I love you too...Naruto...so much..."

**xXxOwarixXx**


End file.
